In recent years, entertainment programs such as TV programs and movies currently still most adopt 2D (Two-Dimension) images, however people are becoming more and more unsatisfied with 2D images, 3D (Three-Dimension) stereoscopic images are inexorable trend of future image display. The display principle of 3D images is to let left eye of a human see a left eye image and right eye see a corresponding right eye image, and the left and right images are a pair of images with displacement difference, making the viewer see a 3D stereoscopic image similar to the image of an actual object.
The polaroid glasses type stereo display is a mainstream technology in current stereo display field, which is accepted by viewers due to its characteristics such as non-scintillation, light weight and small crosstalk. However, in prior art, when displaying a 3D picture on a panel in a polaroid glasses approach, the view angle is small in the vertical direction of the 3D panel of polaroid glasses type, which influences the experience of viewing 3D picture, and the power consumption of a 3D panel is large.